1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a roof rack device, and more particularly, to a roof rack which can be extended outward for the user to mount or dismount articles on the roof rack conveniently.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Taiwan Patent Publication Nos. 200706424 and 200514716 and Taiwan Patent No. 590913 disclose a roof rack to increase space for carrying articles. The roof rack can be used to carry luggage, bicycles, surfboards and the like. In practice, when the user wants to mount or dismount the articles on the roof rack, he/she has to incline their body and reach up to take the articles because the roof rack is too high. Accordingly, it is somewhat difficult to mount/dismount the articles, particularly when the articles are heavy and large in size. Sometimes, the user has to lean on the vehicle for mounting or dismounting the articles, which may dirty his/her clothes. Thus, it is not convenient for the user to operate the roof rack.
Accordingly, the present invention provides a roof rack device for improving the shortcomings mentioned above.